The present disclosure generally relates to graphical user interface, and more specifically to icons thereof.
Contemporary a graphical user interface (GUI) commonly uses icons, as images generally smaller than the presentation screen, by which entities such as applications and files are represented and accessed.
Icons overlays as images or symbols combined with icons for conveying information regarding the corresponding entities are known in GUIs. For example, a shortcut symbol in Windows (Microsoft Inc.) or number of pending calls or messages in Android (Google Inc.).
Generally, in order to add overlays that are not supported and/or limited by the underlying system of a GUI, programs such as scripts and/or programmatic ‘tricks’ are used. For example, as in stackoverflow.com/questions/72911/whats-the-best-way-to-organize-css-rules, taitems.github.io/iOS-Overlay/SUMMARY, or msdn.microsoft.com/en-us/library/windows.